


SSB: TAS episode 36: Reborn

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [36]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad, Sad and Happy, reviving from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: It had been 3 years since Kirby's teacher died. He still missed her. But then Meta Knight got an idea.Note: I don't own the characters, only the story
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight
Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420129
Kudos: 1





	SSB: TAS episode 36: Reborn

“And then the prince saved the princess from the tower and they lived happily ever after. The end.” Lily said as she closed the book. She looked at Kirby. “So, how was the story?” she asked.

“G-good,” Kirby said in a soft voice.

Lily smiled as she pats Kirby’s head. “Well goodnight my student, we have music class tomorrow morning!”

“Yay! I love music class Mis. Lily! You're the best teacher I have met in my life!” Kirby said in a happy tone as he jumped onto the bed.

“Now, now Kirby, you don’t want your parents to be mad. Right?” Lily said in a serious tone.

Kirby nodded his head as he snuggled into the covers, Lily placed a kiss on Kirby’s cheek as she was about to leave when Kirby said, “Wait.” Lily turned around. She saw that Kirby was sad.

“Oh. what’s the matter, sweetheart?” Lily asked as she went to sit on the bed.

“Well. it's just that… you acted just like an aunt to me.” Kirby spoke with sadness in his voice.

“You really think I am?” Lily asked.

“Well.. yes. Ever since I started school, teachers and other students would bully me because I’m genderless.” Kirby explained. “Except you… you didn’t call me names, you helped me with my troubles.” Kirby sighs. “I really wish you were my aunt, but that would never happen.”

“Aw. Sweetie, even if I am not your relative, I’ll still be right by your side if you got in trouble.” Lily smiled. “Don’t you have any uncles, aunts or siblings?”

“No. I am the only child of my parents. They don’t want me to have siblings because… Um… the doctors told my parents they can have only one child and that’s it..” Kirby said.

“Oh don’t feel ashamed Kirby. I don’t have brothers or sisters neither.” Lily said with a smile.

“But don’t you feel sad?” Kirby asked.

“Nope. Now, I have to go home,” Lily slipped off the bed. “Goodnight Kirby.”

“Night. I love you.” Kirby smiled as he went to sleep.

Lily smiled as she turned off the lights and closed the door. Tomorrow will be the best day of Kirby’s and Lily’s life. But things turned the table wit a gunshot through the head…

…  
...

Kirby and his family were starting at Lily’s grave. Kirby’s parents just drop Kirby out of school because of the death of Lily. Kirby’s mom tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. 

“Need a minute?” Kirby’s dad asked.

Shocking, Kirby nodded. The two nodded as they left their child with the grave. Kirby looked at the grave as the rain started to fall, then tears run down his cheeks. “W-why did you have to go?” Kirby spoke into the dead silent. “I was so close to being happy but Matt had to-- had to--” He was silent before saying, “Kill you for no reason…” Kirby then burst into tears as he pressed his head on the gravestone. He whips his tears as he stood up and follows his parents. He looks back one more time at the grave before walking away.

…  
…

Kirby slowly woke up to the sound of panic. Kirby was about to say when he got slapped through the face and surprised him. “Pit! What the fucking hell is your problem?! You slapped Kirby, oh Meta Knight is gonna be pissed when he hears about this!” Diddy said.

“Listen right here monkey, I slap people so they can wake up faster, and look, Kirby is already up! And it is all thanks to my slap.” Pit argued.

“But that doesn't mean if he got hurt. Oh by the way. You ok Kirby?” Mega Man asked.

“Yeah? W-what happened?” Kirby asked.

“Well, Ness accidentally swung his bat too hard and the ball hit your head so hard, you passed out. Lucas, check his head if it badly damaged.” Nana said.

Lucas went to Kirby and checked. “Well, a goosebump is forming a bit so I guess he’s fine,” Lucas said.

“Oh no no no, I actually saw that before, he is not fine. He can get really bad brain damage.” Glover said. “I’ll get Dr. Mario.”

But just as Glover was about to go, Dr. Mario appeared out of the bushes. “Did someone said, Dr. Mario?”

“I did, doctor. Kirby got hit by the ball and a bump is forming. Can you help him?” Glover said.

Dr. Mario came up to Kirby and looked at the bump. “Well, how hard did the ball hit him?”

“Very hard. Like a boulder hit him!” Popo said.

Dr. Mario looked at the bump very carefully until he said, “Well the bump does look bad, so I’ll cover it up in special cream, and wrapped it.” He took out a bottle of cream, cover the bump it, took out bandages, and wrap it around the head. “ And Kirby. Don’t get hit again or you’ll be getting into a coma anytime soon. Understood?”

Kirby nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Ok. Gotta go, a patient needs me to remove his testicles.” Dr. Mario said as he disappeared into the bushes.

The kids went silent when Ness said, “So, let’s continue playing baseball!”

“NO!” all the kids yelled at Ness.

“Okey….” Ness spoke.

“Why not we play- wait? Where’s Kirby?” Nana said in a shocked tone.

Kirby flies to his window and opens it and went inside his room and laid on the bed and groan. He soon became bored. But he got an idea; he went under his bed to get out a suitcase and opened it to find a violin. He took it out and begin to play a song he remembered from the past. But as soon as he finished, he heard a voice in his head. He dropped his violin on the bed as he listens carefully. It sounded like a distressed female voice

“Kirby….” the voice said in a whisper.

Kirby looks around. “Hello?” he spoke as he tried to listen again. “Who’s there?”

The voice was about to speak when a scream can be heard. Kirby sighs in anger as he went downstairs to find Sonic's Girlfriend, Amy, yelling and screaming because Sonic is losing over a battle between him and Meta Knight. Some smashers are with her as they watched the fight on the screen.

When Meta Knight knocked out Sonic, a huge purple hand from his cape picked up Sonic and throw him out. Smashers were cheering, while Amy was shocked. Kirby smiles a bit and clapped for Meta Knight.

The two appeared out of the portals as smashers gather around the two. Amy came up to Sonic and slapped his face and yelled, ‘SONIC! WHY DID YOU LOSE!?”

Sonic says, “Because Meta Knight is too damn powerful damn it!”

“Sonic’s right Amy,” said Jigglypuff as she placed her hand on the pink hedgehog’s shoulder. “You should respect the fact that Sonic is good at speed.”

But Amy didn’t listen, she pushes the hand off her shoulder and pulled Sonic close to her as their noses touched each other. “Listen right here, motherfucker! I waited so long for you to win but you got your ass beaten by a blueberry!”

Kirby rolled his eyes as he watched Amy yelled. But then a voice spoke in his head, ‘Your dead teacher.’ he blinked and saw (instead of Sonic and Amy) Lily being pointed by a gun. Kirby screamed as he attacked the person with his sword.

“Kirby stop!” Called out a voice.

Kirby blinked and saw that he attacked Amy. He gasps, “Shit!”

“It fine Kirby, her visiting hours are over anyways,” Mario said as she grabbed the body and took her out of the room.

“I’m sorry I beat up your girlfriend, Sonic.” Kirby apologized.

“It’s fine Kirby, she’s a bitch anyway!” Sonic told Kirby.

“Then why is she your girlfriend?” Kirby asked.

“Because she was my childhood friend until she won the lottery for 89 billion dollars and that’s why she forces me to be her boyfriend,” Sonic explained.

“Then why don’t you break up with her when she is acting like a bitch?” Jigglypuff asked.

“If I do break up with her, she’s gonna sue me for 5 billion dollars!” Sonic said. “And I don’t have that kind of money!”

“What a stupid reason!” Kirby said.

Then Meta Knight walked to Sonic and held out his hand. “You did a wunderbar, my friend.”

“Uh. Thanks? I guess?” Sonic said as he shakes the knight’s hand quickly. “  
OK. I gotta go now. Nice fighting with you.” Sonic said as he ran out of the room leaving a trail of blue fire.

Kirby sighs and right as he was about to leave. Meta Knight said, “Hey Kirby!”

Kirby smiled, “Yes?” he turned his head to look at the knight.

“Why do you have bandages on your head?” Asked the knight.

“Oh. I got hit by the ball. BUT! The doctor told me I am alright unless I bump my head again.” Kirby explained.

Meta Knight took a deep breath. He promised to Kirby that he’ll be ‘more’ calm to anyone. His eyes changed to green, “I see,” he said in a calm voice.

“Oh god. Thanks for not going berserk.” Kirby sighs in relief. “Anyway, I should get going, I had a whole lot of stuff I had to do today.” Kirby smiled as he left the room.

Meta Knight waved back. But, he is not dumb. Something in Kirby's eyes that made him suspicious. He went to follow Kirby as he transforms into Jigglypuff as a disguise and proceeds to follow Kirby. Jigglypuff/Meta Knight found Kirby, who was painting a picture for Inkling Girl; which her shirt was off.

"Hold still Meg! Your picture will become like someone smashed macaroni!" Kirby said in anger as he was struggling to paint Inkling Girl. "And why the hell did you want me to call you Meg?"

"Because Meg is actually my birth name, not Inkling Girl!" Meggy said.

"Well. At least you got rid of your tits because it didn't look good on you. No offence." Kirby said as he paints the gun.

"Hey. They were heavy anyway, and now I look like a 'normal' teenager!" Meg said.

"I SAID STOP MOVING!" Kirby shouted.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

"Thank you!" Kirby said as he proceeds to paint.

While he was painting, his mind begins to play tricks as he saw (instead of Inkling Girl) Lily posing and he looks at the drawing, he is drawing Lily, not Inkling Girl. Kirby blinked. "What the fuck? Lily?"

Meta Knight cocked an eye. 'This never happens before?' He thought.

When Kirby was done. He handed over the picture to Inkling Girl. "Here. And that will be $5.00."

"5 dollars?! Why 5 bucks?" Inkling Girl said in shock.

"Because--" he was about to say when he blinked and saw Lily. He shakes ls his head as he proceeds, "I wanted to raise enough money to get something special!" Kirby explained.

"Ok? Here." Inkling Girl said as she took out 5 dollars and gave it to Kirby and the pink puff all face the picture to Inkling Girl. "Holy Cross! This looks so good! How did you manage to draw like that?!"

"Well, Lil-- I mean Meggy. Let's just say that I took an art class every day!" Kirby whispered. "Anyway, have a good day!"

"You too!" Inkling Girl said as the two went separate ways.

Meta Knight is getting curious as he transforms back into himself and started to approach to Kirby.

Kirby was about to go when his eyes were covered and he was taken to the rooftops. His eyes were uncovered as he turned around in anger. “Again Meta Knight! How many times did I have to tell you to stop doing that!? It’s scary when you do it!”

“There is a reason for it.” Meta Knight says. “Now, what happened with you today, I saw you were painting Inkling and you mentioned someone named ‘Lily’? Who’s Lily?”

When he said ‘Lily’, Kirby’s eyes shot up in shock. “Lily, I never heard of Lily! Yeah ...”

“I know your lying to me.” Meta Knight said in a series tone. "Tell me the truth."

Kirby gulped. He was about to answer the questions when he saw Lily, looking at him with angry eyes. He blinked twice before rubbing them and blinked again. He finally spoke after all of that blinking, “I gotta go now, I have an appointment with my mother. Bye!” he lied as he started to run to the door.

Meta Knight didn’t believe in that shit, he magically appeared in front of Kirby as the pink puffball ran to the edge of the rooftop while getting his Warp Star. Then, Meta Knight lashes out a giant purple tentacle out of his cape and it grabbed Kirby by the foot and dragged him until he was upside down. His eyes turned red as he said in a raspy but angry voice, “Try to escape I’ll break your skull into billions of pieces!” He threatened.

Kirby squinted his eyes shut as he whispered so quietly that only the air can be heard. “M-my teacher….” he started to tear up.

Meta Knight cocked his eye as he saw the sadness in the pink puffball’s eyes as the tentacle disappeared and Kirby dropped to the floor and the knight said, “Why are you thinking about your teacher?”

Kirby got on his feet as he explained. “B-because she was actually the first to help me to make me smile,” Meta Knight gasped as he listens carefully, “We would go out to get ice cream, amusement parks and a whole lot more. Then, Kirby’s voice became sad. “She’s dead because a student shot her on the head…. It had been 3 years since that happened and I still feel like it happened like yesterday.” Kirby wipes his tears off his face, “I miss her so much.”

Meta Knight was about to speak when Kirby got on his Warp Star and flies out of the rooftops. The knight’s eyes turned blue as he watched the pink puffball flying to the distance; he has seen Kirby sad many times, but this time, it actually heartbreaking for the knight to hear that his teacher was the first thing that made him happy. An idea came up in his head as he smirked under his mask. He had done this many, many times in the past before.

Reviving the dead.

But he needed help with this. He can’t do this all alone. But who? Then his eyes changed to green. Galacta Knight. Perfect.

Ever since Galacta Knight returned, they haven’t talked that much, it's due to the fact that they were busy. Galacta Knight had finally got a job. A construction worker, in which the company pays him 100 dollars an hour. His 5-hour shift had just ended and this will be the perfect chance. When Meta Knight was 16, he met Galacta Knight by bumping into him when he was flying. They were fighting until Meta Knight won the fight. Since then, they are kinda like friends but they don’t hang out. But this is the perfect chance. Meta knight spread his wings as he flies to the big city to find the pink knight.

He found him walking down the road with his mask off. Meta Knight was shocked. Galacta Knight looked so normal, his face isn’t scarred, the horns make him look cool and- NO! Stop paying attention to his face and go talk to him. Meta Knight created a portal as he throws it at the sidewalk as the pink knight fall down. Meta Knight created another portal as the pink knight fall down.

“What the hell is this!?” sad Galacta Knight as he stood up and saw his anti-villain standing there. “Oh? Good-day old friend! How are you?” he shakes the blue knight’s hand.

“I’m fine,” replied Meta Knight.

“Why did you teleported me to you? Is there you want?” Galacta Knight asked.

“Actually yes, I needed your help.” Meta Knight said. “It’s about Kirby.”

“What does my niece have to do with anything?” Galacta Knight said in a confused tone.

“Let me explain, you see, 3 years ago, Kirby had a teacher as his friend and he was smiling. But when his teacher was shot to death, Kirby turned sad and stayed sad for a long time. So I am asking you to help me and reviving his teacher from the dead.”

Galacta Knight’s mouth dropped down. “Are you fucking insane?! I can’t grave rob someone from the dead!”

“But this is for Kirby! Don’t you love him?”

“As much as I love my niece, I will never. EVER! Grave rob someone!” Galacta Knight as he turned his back to the blue knight.

Meta Knight sighs. “Suka (Bitch)... Is there a way to make you come with me?” 

Galacta Knight was silent until he chuckles, “Oh there is. Mety.”

“Then tell me!” He ordered.

Galacta Knight turned around and said, “I want you to take off your mask and show me your face.”

Meta Knight gasped. “I can’t do that!”

“Well, then I won’t help you. Anyways. I should be going now, it’s good to talk to you.” 

Galacta Knight spread his angel wings and was about to fly off when Meta Knight said, “Wait!” Galacta Knight turned and smirked. “Fine, I’ll do what you say.”

Galacta Knight smiled as Meta Knight quickly pulled off his mask as his scars were shown. “See? There they are, now can we please go now to the graveyard?” Meta Knight was about to put his mask back on when a white tentacle took his mask out of his hands as Galacta Knight put the mask in a portal. “WHAT THE HELL SUKA (BITCH)!? GIVE ME BACK MY MASK YOU PINK!” Meta Knight charged at Galacta Knight but the white tentacle grabbed Meta Knight and it wrapped around him.

“Meta Knight, I can’t let you put your mask on.” Galacta Knight said in a teasing tone. “I want you without your mask!”

Meta Knight growled. “Fine…. You asshole..” He muttered in an angry tone.

“Alright, let's go!” Galacta Knight said as he spread his angel wings as the blue knight follow along. After a long time, they made to the graveyard where Kirby’s teacher is. “Alright, so what’s his teacher’s name?” Asked galacta Knight.

“Her name is Lily.” Meta Knight replied.

“Lily? It sounds like a beautiful name if you ask me! And we also need the last name!” Galacta Knight said.

“Well, Kirby didn’t tell me so I suggest that Lily's name is ‘Star Knight’? I am not sure but I think it is.” Meta Knight said.

Galacta Knight said in a disturbing tone. “Ew! When you open your mouth, the scars on your face move! What the hell happened to your face friend?”

Meta Knight then turned mad, “That’s none of your business! Thank you very much! So are you going to help or you just going to make fun of my scars!?”

“Alright, alright, jeez you did change! I remember you were acting like an insane person who didn’t know how to use powers!” Glalacta Knight said.

“So what are you here standing here for? Let's go and find that grave!” Meta Knight said as he started to find the gave as he walked away. Galacta Knight sighs as he went after the blue knight. After some time trying to find the grave, they finally found it with the name ‘Lily Star Knight’ on the gravestone. The two smiled at each other as Meta Knight said, “Dig.”

“What?”

“Dig. Dig up the grave.”

“B-but can’t we just revive her when she is buried?” Galacta Knight said in shock.

“But it will be more fun if we dig up her grave.” he got out a shovel from his cape as he gave it to Galacta Knight. “Now let the fun begin!” He smirked.

“Yea... I prefer you being an insane person other than a creep…” Galacta Knight whispered to himself as he began to dig up the grave. After some time, the shovel hit something hard. He used his hand to push the dirt out of the way as he gasped. It the coffin! He pushes more dirt until the coffin was in full view!

“Jackpot!” Meta Knight said as he used the giant purple hand to pick up the coffin. Galacta Knight flies out as the blue knight picked up the coffin and put it on the ground right next to the hole. Meta Knight opened the coffin and gasp. It was Lily. Dead.

“My god! She’s beautiful! And what’s with the ‘X’ on her forehead?” Galacta Knight said.

“I think that’s where she got shot.” Meta Knight said.

“And why is she wearing a maid’s outfit?” Galacta Knight says.

“Who knows! I suggest you should stand back. This may be dangerous for someone to be right next to the reviving.” Meta Knight said.

Galacta Knight nodded as he steps back. Meta Knight placed his hand on Lily’s head as he begins to say words that no one can understand. At first, nothing happened but then the clouds begin to turn from black to purple. Galacta Knight began to feel worried if something could go very wrong. Them the body lifted up in the air as the enchanting continued. Then out of nowhere, purple lightning struck the body. “You are granted the gift of life. Expect your gift, there is no TURNING BACK NOW!!” Meta Knight yelled as his eyes turned into purple-red with lightning in them as screams can be heard. Then a beam of light was foe ing as the knight cover their eyes as the light exploded. It was so big that it can be seen from Japan to Russia! The knights uncover their eyes as they saw the body dropping down to the ground. Luckily, Galacta Knight caught her just in time as he gently put her on the grass. 

Meta Knight flies down right next to the body as Galacta Knight asked, “Does this always work?”

“Of course it does!” Meta Knight said with a smile.

“Ok. But what are the side effects?”

“Well. For us Puffballs, there are no side effects. However, for humans. It makes causes memory loss, DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), Depression, Epilepsy, Insomnia, Male Erectile Disorder, Schizophrenia--” Meta Knight explained.

While Meta Knight was explaining, the body of Lily slowly opened her eyes as she saw the two knights talking. She doesn't remember from 3 years ago, all she could remember was blood and Kirby. She listened as the knight was talking about reviving and side effects. She stood up and wiped all the dirt off. Then finally, she spoke after 3 years of being dead, “Who are you?”

The two knights gasped as they looked at Lily. “Oh my god, it worked! It fucking worked!” Galacta Knight cheered.

“What worked?” Lily asked.

“Well, Ms. Lily. I revived you from the dead.” Meta Knight said.

“Wait? I was dead the whole time?” Lily asked.

“Yeah.” Galacta Knight said. “You look beautiful!”

“Well thank you um-- what are your names?” Lily asked.

“Well, my name is Meta Knight and this is Galacta Knight.” The blue knight said.

“Well, it’s good to see you two!” Lily smiled as she shook both of their hands. “So, I got a question. What the hell happened while I was dead?”

“Nothing much. Oh, Gotham City got a new Mayor!” Meta Knight said.

“Really? I remember the old mayor was Arthur Reeves. What happened?” Lily asked.

“He lost the election and moved out of Gotham and Hamilton Hill became the new Mayor!” Meta Knight explained.

“Oh? Anything else?” Lily asked.

“No. Sadly no but we do have a surprise for you!” Galacta Knight said.

“Really, what is it?” Lily asked as she smiled.

“Well it's-” Galacta Knight was cut off when a shotgun was fired as the knights and Lily jumped down to the hole. “Holy crap! What the hell was that!?”

“I don’t wanna die again!” Lily begged.

Meta Knight carefully looks up to see a person with a gun. “It must be the owner of the graveyard.”

“We need to get the heck out of here before we are dead like Lily!” Galacta Knight whispered. Then he got an idea. “I got an idea! Meta Knight, you can use your teleporting crap so we can get out!”

“We can’t! Because my magic glows when it is dark!” Meta Knight said.

“I got an idea!” Lily said, she picked up a rock from the ground and throw it to the right as the person ran to the sound. “Now!” she and the knights climbed out of the hole and begin to run. The person saw the puffballs running and begin to shoot at them.

“Crap! Crap! Crap!” said Lily as she dodged every bullet.

“Everyone! Quick! Get into my cape!” Meta Knight said as he spread his cape and it began to glow. Galacta Knight and lily ran to the cape as Meta Knight wrapped it around them and they disappeared just before a bullet was shot.

…  
…

“Look how beautiful I look!” Inkling Girl said as she showed the picture to Wolf, Inkling Boy, Ryu, Ken, Goku, and Mewtwo. “Like it?”

“Eh. It would be better if you aren’t half-naked.” Wolf said.

“Hey! This is my painting and you shouldn’t say that!” Inkling Girl said in anger.

“Actually, that is my drawing!” Kirby said as he arrived in the living room. “And Wolf is actually right!”

“What do you mean?” Inkling Girl said in confusion.

“It’s his opinion,” Mewtwo said.

“Exactly! Earlier this morning, I got into a fight with some pink hedgehog because I said she is a bitch! She nearly killed me but I got away!” Goku explained.

“And where were you? Last time I saw you, you were with us on that quest in finding Mike Washer.” Kirby asked.

“Oh. Well, I went on vacation to California!” Goku explained.

“What’s an opinion?” Inkling Girl asked.

“You don’t know what an opinion is?” Ken asked.

“No. Lets just say I got kicked out of school 9 times…” Inkling Girl smiled.

“Oh boy. An opinion is a belief or judgment that rests on grounds insufficient to produce complete certainty. I’ll give you an example.” Ryu said. “Let’s say Kirby loves um? Eating ramen.”

“Ew!” Kirby said as he sticks out his tongue

“Don’t you like Ramen?” Ryu asked.

“Of course I do!” Inkling said with a smile.

“And Kirby doesn't like Ramen. Don't you right?” Inkling Boy said as he looks at the puffball.

“Yeah. to be honest with you Meg, I don’t like Japanese food I just like spaghetti!” Kirby said.

“Ew! Spaghetti is disgusting!” Inkling Girl said as she sticks her tongue out.

“See. That is what you call an opinion!” Goku said.

“Ok. I understand now! But anyway, don’t you like Kirby’s artwork!” Inkling Girl said.

“Looks fine,” Mewtwo said.

“Not bad,” Ken said.

“Pretty nice,” Ryu said.

“Cool!” Inkling Boy said.

“Awesome!” Goku said.

“Even if it’s half-naked I’ll give it like a 6.4/10,” Wolf said.

Inkling Girl smile, when everything was fine…. BOOM! The knights and Lily crashed into the window as they landed on the carpet. “What the hell!?” Inkling Boy shouted in shock. 

Meta Knight got off from the floor as he says to the Smashers who are staring at him. “What? It’s just a fucking window!” He turned to face Galacta Knight. “You ok?”

“Yeah…” Galacta Knight said as he lifted himself up off the ground.

“Lily? You ok?” Meta Knight said as he looked at her. 

Lily didn’t move, her mouth was opened as she stared at Kirby who was staring back at her with shocked eyes. It had been so long ago to see Lily alive again… Kirby missed her. Lily missed Kirby so much. “Lily?” Kirby spoke in a soft voice; he sounded like he was about to cry.

“Wait? You know this puff?” Inkling Girl asked.

The two didn’t speak for a while until Lily spoke, “Kirby?”

Without thinking, Kirby ran to her and hugged her tightly as tears ran down his cheeks. Lily gasp when she was hugged, she never got a hug in her life! She smiled as she wrapped her hands around Kirby as tears ran down her cheeks. They let go of each other as Lily pats Kirby’s head as Kirby wipes his tears. “I-I thought I might never see you again…” Kirby spoke.

Lily wipes the tears off her face as she spoke, “I’ll always be with you.”

“But how did this happen?” Kirby asked. “Reviving doesn't exist?”

“Well, you should thank Meta Knight. He’s the one who revived me.” Lily explained.

“Meta Knight?” Kirby said as he looked at the blue knight. “It was you?”

The blue knight nodded as galacta Knight said, “Excuse me? I helped too!”

“You to uncle?” Kirby said.

“Uncle?” Lily said in shock.

Kirby smiled as he hugged both the knights as Meta Knight pushes Galacta Knight out and smooched Kirby. Lily’s eyes shot up in shock as she watched the two kissing?! “W-w- when did you had a date?!”

“Months ago,” Kirby said with a simple answer.

“Months ago? Really? That surprises me!” Lily said.

But that isn’t the only surprise…

Kirby went to Lily as he said, “Cmon to the kitchen with me. I’ll make you some tea!”

But as soon as he finished his sentence the entrance door swung open revealing Kirby’s parents as they came in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, sugar!" Kirby's mom said in joy. "How are you?"

Kirby ran to his parents as he gave them a big hug. "Great. And look who's back!!" Kirby stepped aside for Kirby's parents to see Lily. The two gasped as Kirby smiled. "You remember her? Right?"

Lily's eyes shot up as her mouth hit the ground. "K--Kirby. I need to talk with you.." His mother said. "Lily. Come with us."

Lily nodded as she follows the two puffballs. "What's going on? Kirby asked.

"We'll tell you," Lily said as they went somewhere private.

…  
…

They went in a random room as the two female puffballs sit on the floor while Kirby stood up. Everyone is silent; Kirby's mom wanted to say the 'truth' but nothing came out of her mouth.

"I didn't tell you this but--" Lily spoke up. "I. Am. Your mom's sister…"

"What?!" Kirby said in shock. "So if your my mom's sister, that means-- you are my aunt!"

Lily smiled. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Kirby at first felt ashamed of himself, but at the same time, it wasn't his fault. "Then why weren't you with my parents when I was born?" Kirby asked; going to get a reason.

"Because back in the day-- before you were born-- Lily wasn't the kind puffball you knew. She left me and your dad because she had to go to university to become a teacher and didn't care for you."

"Then why didn't you tell me this before?" Kirby asked.

"I think it was better for not you find out. It felt like you were too young to understand these things. But now you are 12. We told you." Lily said. "Sis?" She turns her head to her little sister. "I am so, so sorry for abandoning you. It was a mistake. I'm sorry.."

"Sis. It's ok. I forgive you!" Kirby's mom.said as she higher Lily. Lily hugged back as Kirby watched and smiled to himself. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door swung open and Meta Knight was there. "Excuse me, ladies, could I borrow Kirby?"

The girls nodded as Kirby ran to Meta Knight and the four was shut closed. "So Mety. What do you want me for?"

"Kirby. I needed to tell you. You see, I am sorry for what happened, so I got want you wanted. Your teacher!" Meta Knight said as he smiles.

"Actually, she's is my aunt," Kirby said.

"Huh? Interesting? Anyway, you want to get ice cream after what happened?"

"Yes, I do!" Kirby got onto the knight's back as the knight and Kirby crashed into a window as glass shattered onto the floor.

Meanwhile in the living room, everyone was shocked to see what had just happened. "So, who wants pizza?" Galacta Knight asked and everyone nodded. "Alright. Let's get this party on the run!" He said as he took out his phone to get pizza.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, today s a very special day. Today is my birthday! I got a lot of gifts from my family and friends.


End file.
